pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Pathfinder Wiki talk:Anniversary edit giveaway
Entries 31 edits 1 edits 1 edits 67 edits 12 edits 1 edits 40 edits 10 edits 12 edits 3 edits 28 edits Talk Non-US entrants Does being from Ireland make me illegible? -- Vagrant-Poet 10:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : It does not. I'm not sure how we would handle shipping of physical items to you, though. We'll discuss and see if that means you're only eligible for the Paizo.com credits. Either way, keep editing! — yoda8myhead 22:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Hmm. Couldn't Paizo, just deduct the international postage from the prize fund? David Shepheard 00:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: The Paizo prizes aren't the issue, rather the painted miniatures special prize which is being donated and shipped by one of our own. —aeakett 01:14, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::The minis and the painting end up costing me a little over $60, I had originally budgeted $75 toward it, and the dragon doesn't seem overly big (same height as a WotC huge). I asked Vic for the weight on the site, if nothing else I can at least do the first US$15... I think that should cover most with international fist class (estimating weight and size has first class @ US $10-$17 internationally, If people want it faster than that, they'd have to help me with the difference -- Cpt kirstov 01:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I for one would be willing to pay the difference as long as it wasn't too big to be honest. I'd be plenty happy with gift certificates too! :p --Vagrant-Poet 08:41, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Clarification - is this only "main" namespace edits? I don't want to be to anal about this but I was wondering if the text: 'Edit any article between March 9, 2010 at 12:00am UTC and April 8, 2010 at 11:59pm UTC' means that only edits to actual articles (i.e. things in the 'main' namespace) qualify for the competition. I say this because there are things like categories, templates and help pages that people might be editing. What I don't want to do is (accidentally) overestimate my edit count. David Shepheard 21:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : All three of the examples you mention are fine for edit counts, as are templates. The only namespaces that don't count are social areas, such as talk pages, forums, user pages, and blogs. —yoda8myhead 21:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the clarification. I guess that Template:User UK means I have my first qualifying edit! But, I'll try to do more in the main namespace. David Shepheard 15:24, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Constructive edits Bit late on this, but I'm assuming the line that 'only constructive edits will count' means not counting minor edits such as fixing your own spelling and punctuation, or minor layout changes? I only counted edits in which I actually added actual new data or information to articles. Aquafris 20:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : I'd love to know the answer to this as well, I've got a ton of minor-edits that are simply fixing a link or two on a page - while that's certainly constructive, I'm wondering if I didn't over-inflate my numbers a bit. Capt pantsless 21:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :: It's an honor-system thing. I think fixing your own errors or making several edits to get something looking just right after not using the preview feature or whatever should not be counted, but it's really up to the editor in question what they feel is "constructive." The term was added so people wouldn't add carriage returns or non-breaking spaces to things needlessly and claim an eligible edit for it. If you feel that you've counted edits that shouldn't be, you have a bit more time to change your edit count before the drawing. Since each edit is worth 1/10 of a chance to win, getting credit for a few questionable edits isn't that big of a deal, but we'd prefer everyone be as honest as possible about it. Thus far, everyone involved in the contest has shown integrity, and your query into this subject shows that this is the case. —yoda8myhead 21:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC)